1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-side connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle-side connector connected to a battery mounted in a vehicle is known, for example, from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-29631. An accommodating chamber facing the outside of the vehicle is provided on a body of the vehicle and the vehicle-side connector is accommodated in this accommodating chamber. A tapered water guide portion inclined downwardly toward the outside of the vehicle is provided on the lower surface of the accommodating chamber, and a water drainage port is provided on a lower end part of this water guide portion. The water drainage port is open downward and a drain hose is connected to this water drainage port. Water having intruded into the accommodating chamber is fed to the drain hose through the water guide portion and the water drainage port and discharged to a side below the accommodating chamber from this drain hose.
However, since the above water drainage port is arranged inside the vehicle, there is a possibility of battery leakage due to water leaking from the water drainage port, for example, in the case of a vehicle type in which a battery is installed below an accommodating chamber. Further, since water is introduced to the water drainage port by the tapered water guide portion, the water guide portion may be set almost in a horizontal posture depending on an angle of inclination of a garage where the vehicle is parked and water may not be possibly fed toward the water drainage port.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to reliably drain water having intruded into a vehicle-side connector to the outside of a vehicle by preventing the intrusion of the water into the interior of the vehicle.